The Sleeping Prince (Ahjussi)
by chachaofmariditha
Summary: Kris hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang sengaja beristirahat di taman untuk sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Tetapi, di saat ia tertidur, ia mendapat gangguan yang menurutnya sudah sangat melecehkan. Ternyata, yang mengganggunya adalah seorang anak kecil. Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu pada Kris? Dan apa yang dilakukan Kris? *warning: pedo* Kris/Chanyeol. KrisYeol FF. Always KrisYeol.


**THE SLEEPING PRINCE (AHJUSSI)**

KrisYeol - Kris/Chanyeol Fanfiction

**chachamariditha**

**Warning:** Pedophile, OOC

*requested fanfic*

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~**

* * *

~ . ~

Kris dengan gontai melangkahkan kakinya ke taman di sudut kota. Tugas-tugas yang diterimanya dari dosennya hari itu membuat mahasiswa jurusan bahasa Inggris ini malas melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan tak berniat kembali ke asramanya cepat-cepat karena tempat itu hanya mengingatkannya pada 'urusan kampus'. _How come? _Kris sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Ah, dasar aneh.

Sesampainya di salah satu sudut, pemuda tampan ini meletakkan tasnya lalu membaringkan badannya yang jangkung itu di bangku taman yang cukup panjang. Ia lalu menutup matanya, berusaha melupakan 'semuanya'.

Kris baru saja akan _take off _ke dunia mimpi, saat ia merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang menyentuh pipinya. Ah, bukan, bukan menyentuhnya. 'Sesuatu yang empuk' itu terus menerus menusuk pipinya, seakan-akan bagian dari wajah rupawannya adalah sesuatu yang patut diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi pemuda yang sangat peduli pada penampilannya ini hanya membiarkan 'sesuatu yang iseng' itu bermain-main dengan wajahnya. Mm, Kris terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Menurutnya, hal itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan menguras tenaganya saja. Ya, kalian tahu? Kris itu memang sedikit berlebihan.

'Sesuatu yang empuk' itu terus saja menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Tapi mungkin karena tak ada respon dari pemuda yang mencoba tidur seperti orang mati itu –tanpa bergerak sedikit pun-, gangguan kecil tersebut akhirnya berhenti. Kris hanya bisa menyeringai dalam hatinya. Rupanya usahanya untuk tidak memedulikan gangguan itu berhasil. Ia tak perlu repot-repot membuka matanya, kan?

Tapi—rupanya Kris salah. Tak berselang lama, 'sesuatu' itu lagi-lagi menyentuh properti pribadinya yang selalu ia banggakan. Tunggu dulu—jangan kau berani berpikir macam-macam. Properti yang Kris maksud di sini adalah hidung mancungnya—hidung kebanggaannya. Telunjuk itu –Kris baru menyadari benda yang memegangnya sejak tadi itu adalah telunjuk dan bentuknya sangat kecil—ya itulah yang ia rasakan- kali ini menekan-nekan salah satu bagian dari organ pernapasannya berulangkali, seakan-akan hidungnya itu laksana tombol yang ditekan saat kau bertamu. Ah, sial—batin Kris.

"Ting tong—Ting tong—" Suara itu—Mm, apa Kris tak salah dengar? Suara anak kecil? Jadi, dari tadi yang mengganggunya itu anak kecil? Tunggu dulu—ANAK KECIL?! Sungguh sial—Mengapa ia harus berurusan dengan bocah?

Dari dulu, anak kecil adalah musuh bebuyutan pemuda tampan ini. Kau ingin tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu? Entah karena alasan apa –yang Kris tidak tahu-, anak-anak kecil selalu membenci dan menjauhinya. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka juga suka mengusik Kris. Bisa dibilang anak kecil adalah _antis_nya nomor satu. _Numero uno_. Ah, mungkin karena wajah Kris yang sangat tidak ramah itu. Ya, siapapun mungkin akan mendapat kesan pertama yang sangat buruk jika melihat pemuda dengan muka seperti _angry bird _itu. Tsk tsk. Kasihan sekali kau, Kris.

Mengetahui pengganggunya adalah anak kecil –musuh bebuyutannya-, Kris memutuskan semakin mengabaikannya. Ya, abaikan saja, Kris. Biarkan anak kecil itu bosan dan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri. Sabar, Kris—Sabar.

Baru saja Kris mencoba sabar, ada benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya sekejap.

**Chu~~**

Di balik posisi matanya yang tertutup, Kris menyadari kalau ia baru saja dikecup. SIAL—DIKECUP? Ini sudah pelecehan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apa ini masih ulah bocah tadi? Rupanya anak itu minta diberi pelajaran! Bocah itu terlalu 'nekat' menyentuh properti wajahnya yang paling keramat!

Dengan segera, Kris bangkit dari tidurnya, membuka matanya lebar-lebar siap menyemburkan kata-katanya pada si bocah yang berani melecehkannya. Dan—baru saja Kris akan membuka mulutnya—ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya terpukau dengan _puppy eyes _bocah di depannya. Bocah laki-laki berumur lima atau enam tahunan –Kris hanya menduga saja- yang sangat imut. Oke, anak kecil ini terlampau imut. Kris membayangkan jika bocah di depannya itu sudah dewasa. Ah—pasti sangat errr-menggoda.

Bocah itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

"Hei—kau, anak kecil—Siapa namamu? Mengapa kau mengganggu tidurku?" tanya Kris menyelidik –lebih tepatnya sok menyelidik-.

Bocah itu memamerkan gigi kecil putihnya yang berderet rapi—tersenyum lebar.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak mengganggu _Ahjussi,_ kok. Aku hanya ingin membangunkan _Ahjussi._ Aku ingin tahu apa dongeng yang diceritakan _Eomma_ itu sungguhan atau tidak" jawabnya polos,

Kris hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Dongeng?

"Apa maksudmu, anak kecil? Hei—Tunggu dulu- _AHJUSSI?!" _teriak Kris tak terima karena ia baru saja sadar ia disebut _ahjussi_.

_"Eomma_ selalu bercerita tentang _sleeping beauty_ yang akan bangun saat dibangunkan oleh pangeran. Jadi karena _Ahjussi_ tertidur di taman ini, kupikir _Ahjussi_ itu _sleeping beauty _ dan berarti dongeng itu benar-benar nyata. Jadi, aku mencoba membangunkan _Ahjussi_ dengan menyentuh wajah _Ahjussi,_ tapi _Ahjussi_ tak bangun. Jadi kupikir dengan mencium bibir _Ahjussi, Ahjussi_ bisa bangun. Dan ternyata dongeng itu benar!"

Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Bagaimana bocah kecil ini berpikiran seperti itu? Dan hei—Kris bukan _sleeping beauty_! Ia terlalu tampan untuk jadi putri! Ini penghinaan!

"Dengar ya, mm—siapa nama mu tadi?—er—ya, Chanyeol. Aku ini tampan—jadi aku tidak mungkin jadi putri. Dan menciumku tanpa ijin? Itu pelanggaran, bocah. Itu tak bisa dimaafkan."

Chanyeol hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi _Ahjussi_ tertidur seperti dalam dongeng! Dan tak ada yang bilang kalau yang tertidur itu harus putri cantik. Bisa saja pangeran tampan yang tertidur, kan!" jawab Chanyeol ngotot.

Kris hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sial, bocah ini boleh juga karena bisa membalas argumennya. Anak kecil ini pasti akan banyak bicara kalau sudah besar. Kris tak akan menang berdebat dengan Chanyeol. _He'll never win over that little boy!_

Tapi, tiba-tiba terlintas suatu pikiran di kepala mahasiswa keturunan Cina-Kanada ini. Ia menyeringai.

"Hei—Chanyeol. Aku tak mau memaafkanmu karena tindakanmu ini. Ya, kau sudah melecehkanku dan aku tak terima. Tapi, aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat—"

Chanyeol hanya menelengkan kepalanya.

'Sial— bocah itu terlalu imut dan polos,' pikir Kris. Pikiran pemuda tampan ini sempat teralihkan karena Chanyeol. Tapi ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir 'godaan' di depannya. Setelah mengembalikan akal sehatnya, Kris kembali berkata.

"Park Chanyeol—Aku akan memaafkanmu, asal kau cepat tumbuh besar dan menjadi lelaki yang menarik—"

"Hanya itu, _Ahjussi_?"

"Aku belum selesai, Bocah! Saat kau besar nanti, kau harus membayar hutangmu. Kau harus menjadi milikku. Dan yang pasti, kau harus siap menjadi makananku!" Kris membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang cukup panjang seakan-akan menunjukkan kalau dia kelaparan.

Chanyeol yang melihat aksi Kris langsung ketakutan. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Kris yang hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_"Eomma!_ Ada naga yang ingin memakanku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil lari terbirit-birit. Ya, rupanya bocah ini tidak membangunkan pangeran tampan, tetapi ia baru saja membangkitkan 'naga' yang sangat mesum. Benar sekali—seorang 'naga' yang siap memakannya di saat ia besar nanti.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

This fic is a request by **parkchan17** who asked me to try writing a pedo story. Hope it won't be disappointing. So mind to give me review(s)?

* * *

With Love,

**Cha**


End file.
